MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA ROSA
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). "¡Oh amor poderoso!, Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia." William Shakespeare.


**Disclaimer:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: ¡Llevemos al límite a Ren! del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

Skip Beat y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.

La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en la canción "Nube Viajera" que canta Alejandro Fernández.

* * *

**MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA ROSA**

**-O-**

"_¡Oh amor poderoso!, _

_Que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre, y otras, de un hombre una bestia." _

_**William Shakespeare**_

**-O-**

El hospital estaba como hervidero, a pesar de que habían viajado a Los Estados Unidos para buscar un poco más de privacidad para el acontecimiento que se acercaba, no supieron como los reporteros se habían enterado de que estaban en el país. Salieron de Japón con tres meses de anticipación para que pudieran pasar desapercibidos en el extranjero ya que su apabullante fama no les permitía tener intimidad ni en su propio hogar. Se habían convertido en oriente en la pareja del momento, los actores más cotizados no solo por su talento y belleza sino porque de manera abrupta se conoció la relación que sostenían en secreto y la larga historia detrás de ella.

Mogami Kyoko y Tsugura Ren eran los "William y Kate" de Asia, nunca romance alguno fue tan mediatizado como el de ellos, solamente pudieron rivalizar con el de los Duques de Cambridge. No todo fue lindo, lo acusaron a él de asaltacunas, manipulador y falso en algunos medios de comunicación y otros a ella no le quitaban el mote de aprovechada y convenenciera; sin mencionar que sus respectivos seguidores estaban enfrascados en una guerra cibernética a través de las redes sociales. Solamente los amigos verdaderos y los enemigos íntimos conocían la verdad. Y no fue hasta que confirmaron por medio de una rueda de prensa que se habían casado en secreto cuando ya Kyoko había terminado sus estudios universitarios y cumplido la mayoría de edad legal en cualquier país del mundo fue que les dieron una paz relativa, pues ahora eran los consentidos de la prensa rosa.

En todo momento fueron respaldados por la familia Takarada, los amigos y compañeros de LME, el director Oga, todos y cada uno de ellos les brindaron apoyo, hasta de quienes menos se los imaginaron; de Fuwa Sho y Reino. Ellos quisieron hacer desistir a Kyoko de estar con Ren con diversos motivos y estratagemas, pero lo lograron; pues todos los secretos habían desaparecido, aún cuando ella se vio amenazada por el regreso de su madre y él por su pasado. Terminaron por comprender que ninguno de los dos tenía cabida en el corazón de Kyoko de otra forma que no fuera solamente de amistad, pues esta había perdonado a Shoutaro perdonándose a sí misma y con el _"Beagle"_ había llegado a un pacto de no agresión, pero no sin antes de que este le dijera que si no la había podido tener mientras era corpórea podía esperar a que ya no lo fuera. Esta declaración no fue muy bien tomada por Ren, quien con su aura de oscuridad asesina hizo correr al cantante. En ambas conversaciones había estado presente él, quien aunque no estaba de acuerdo que Kyoko siguiera su trato con ellos no quería dejar de apoyarla.

Ambos en América habían cambiado de aspecto; ella se había quitado el tinte anaranjado de su cabello desde un poco antes de su boda con Hizuri Kuon y lo había dejado crecer de nuevo; lo tuvo casi hasta su cintura hasta que decidió cortarlo en un _"Bob"_ de raya al centro, seguía teniendo la ventaja de ser una camaleón, gracias a los consejos de Jelly Woods, mientras que él recupero su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero para que no hubiera nada que los relacionara con sus padres fueron a vivir a un penthouse en un edificio lejos de la casa de ellos. Al llegar a Kyoko no se le notaban los seis meses de embarazo que tenía, pues vestía juvenil y con ropas con corte imperio para no llamar la atención mientras que del brazo la llevaba orgullosamente un guapísimo universitario.

Durante los tres meses que duro su paz fueron muy felices siendo unos completos desconocidos, Yashiro era un mago en el manejo de la agenda de ambos; logro desde Japón que no supieran donde estaba la _pareja dorada_ y al mismo tiempo con este misterio había conseguido que no se olvidaran de ellos, para que a su regreso siguieran en la cima de sus respectivas carreras; claro que mucho tenía que ver la astucia de Takarada Lory al dejar caer por aquí, por allá ciertos comentarios en el _show business_.

Fue hasta esa mañana del veintitrés de agosto que las cosas no habían salido según lo planificado. Habían rentado toda una planta en un importante hospital militar que no atendía a famosos del espectáculo sino a mandatarios, políticos y oficiales, pues el ginecólogo japonés de Kyoko la había recomendado con un colega suyo de ese nosocomio, él mismo hizo los arreglos para la estadía de ella fuera tranquila, pero eso se dio al traste cuando un novel reportero había escuchado una conversación en el estacionamiento de Queen Records entre Fuwa Sho y Shoko, su representante. Mientras este le decía que pronto nacería el hijo de Kyoko y él no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo, que viajaría pronto a Los Estados Unidos para estar presente. El reportero se dio a la tarea de investigar quienes más estarían ausentes de sus trabajos y en que fechas y el porqué de estos "descansos"; así se enteró que los Takarada, Kotonami Kanae, Uesugi Hiou, Yashiro Yukihito, y los dueños del Darumaya viajarían en fechas cercanas al extranjero.

No tardo en dar a conocer la noticia del embarazo de _"Hongo Mio"_, la localización del hospital, la posible fecha del alumbramiento y todo lo relacionado al nacimiento del hijo de los actores más reconocidos de todo Japón. Los medios del entretenimiento de ambos países se dieron a la tarea de asediar a todos los involucrados.

Al ser un fuerte custodiado por las fuerzas armadas, los reporteros no pudieron estar a más de un kilometro de la entrada y al estar prohibida la circulación aérea del lugar, los helicópteros no podían hacer tomas del piso donde estaría el matrimonio "Tsugura", pero eso no impedía que rodearan como abejas los automóviles donde se desplazaban los amigos y familiares de la pareja para tener una exclusiva.

—Por favor tranquilízate mi amor, te puede hacer daño—le decía una preocupada Kyoko a su esposo desde la cama donde se encontraba mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Kuon volteo a ver a su mujer y se alejo del ventanal donde desde hace horas despotricaba en silencio contra la prensa para acercarse a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama y reposo su cabeza en el pecho de ella, ¿cómo era posible que se preocupará más por él que por ella que desde hace horas sufría por la misma situación?, pero así es su Kyoko, siempre pensando más en los demás que en ella.

—No es posible, tanto cuidarnos, tantos sacrificios, para que al final no puedas estar en paz en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas— dijo con un suspiro cansado mientras que ella pasaba amorosamente las manos por su cabeza. Estaba preocupado aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni siquiera para él mismo, estaba aterrado de que algo saliera mal. Amaba a Kyoko más que su vida, pues ella era toda su vida, pero tenía que sacar provecho de sus dotes de gran actor, no podía darle más desasosiegos.

—Tranquilízate que yo estoy bien, no tienes que fingir ante mí, hace mucho que sé cuando no eres sincero, no en balde fuiste mi sempai, mi mentor— le dijo ella mientras que él alzaba su cabeza y la miraba con amor y sonreía para acercar sus labios a los suyos. Kyoko recibió el casto beso y le devolvió otro en la frente, no quería verlo angustiado.

—Sabes que los médicos han dicho que el embarazo ha sido normal, yo estoy saludable y tú tienes una genética inmejorable, todo saldrá bien. Nos dijeron que nuestra hija está en buena posición y que su peso es acorde a las semanas de gestación. No presenta problema alguno y el parto será natural. Y ambos sabemos que yo no le temo al dolor físico.

—Y tú sabes que yo quería cesárea, porque no aguanto verte sufrir, pero no estuviste de acuerdo conmigo— la miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, el mismo que usaba cuando era "Cain Heel".

—No hagas eso, sabes que aún después de seis años no puedo resistir esa mirada—le dijo Kyoko girando su rostro bruscamente para no caer en la tentación de decirle que sí a todo lo que le pidiera.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente dejando al descubierto a todos los entrometidos que escuchaban detrás de ella.

El primero en reincorporarse fue el presidente de LME, quien estaba "discretamente" vestido como un perfecto abuelo inglés del siglo XIX, la siguiente fue María chan, quien ya era toda una hermosa adolecente, los siguientes fueron Yashiro, Kanae e Hiou, quien desde hace dos años no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a la mejor amiga del "Demonio Negro"; siguieron los dueños del restaurante que había sido el segundo hogar de Kyoko, quienes afortunadamente no habían caído junto con el resto, también hicieron su aparición Kuu y Juliena Hizuri y finalmente con un enorme y costosísimo arreglo floral se encontraba recostado en la puerta Fuwa Sho, quien miraba a los enamorados como si de un hermano mayor se tratará, a ella con cariño y a él con desdén.

—Mi querida hija, hemos decidido estar todos juntos para darte todo nuestro apoyo en este feliz acontecimiento— habló el padre de Kuon, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de él. Es que no podían haber esperado en la habitación de junto, para eso habían rentado todo un piso.

Mientras que él pensaba en eso, Kyoko se había quedado helada al creer que todos querían presenciar el alumbramiento y no eso no, definitivamente no. Eso solamente le correspondía a su esposo, a ella y sin más remedio a los médicos y enfermeras que la asistirían, pero nadie más estaría presente. Kuon iba a decirles que se largarán, pero Fuwa se le adelanto.

—No pongas esa cara, tonta. No vamos a quedarnos a mirar— hizo una pausa y continuo— vamos a estar en el cuarto de al lado, solamente que como este…—señalo a Ren despectivamente con el ramo de rosas rosado pálido— no nos había dejado pasar, tuvimos que improvisar.

Si las miradas matarán definitivamente el cantante estaría muerto y su asesino sería el esposo de su amiga de la infancia. Para contrarrestar el aura oscura que envolvía la habitación, los demás se acercaron a besar y desearle suerte a Kyoko y fueron saliendo uno por uno, pero ella tomo una mano de María chan antes de que se fuera y llamó a Sho, este dejo el ramo en el sofá de la entrada y se acerco a ella mientras que Ren se retiraba un poco de la cama para darles privacidad.

—María chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — le pregunto mientras sostenía su mano derecha entre las suyas.

—Lo que quieras se te será concedido, ¿qué antojo tienes? — le pregunto sonriente e inocentemente la joven.

—¿Quieres ser la madrina de nuestra hija y que me regales tu nombre para ella? — habló con lágrimas en los ojos Kyoko.

La muchachita no lo podía creer, le estaban haciendo un enorme honor, a ella que no pudo tener a su madre a su lado, pero que desde el cielo le había mandado una hermana mayor, quien la había ayudado a sonreír de nuevo y la había acercado de otra vez a su padre.

Se abrazo a ella y solo pudo asentir afirmativamente, las palabras no le salían. Kuon y Sho veían emocionados la escena, estaban conmovidos, pero al estar ambos en el mismo lugar no iban a demostrarlo.

María salió del cuarto y en eso momento Kyoko se dirigió a Sho.

—Ahora es tu turno. Quiero que hagas algo por mí —le dijo viéndolo de forma seria y tranquila. El rubio pensó que le pediría ser el padrino y se dijo que iba a aceptar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que le expresó.

—Reconcíliate con tus padres, ya es hora Shoutaro — él iba a protestar, pero esa idea le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía ya varios meses. Suspiro y dijo «de acuerdo» y le hizo prometer que la ceremonia de amadrinamiento sería en el Riokan de los Fuwa, para que ella constatará su promesa y se marcho.

Nadie estaba preparado para la tragedia que ocurriría un par de horas después.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El parto fue de acuerdo a lo programado, había nacido una hermosa niña de piel blanca como su padre con ojos dorados y cabello negro como su madre. Una preciosidad que tendría el nombre de Hizuri Rose Marie.

Kyoko con su habilidad para las manualidades había decorado la austera cuna que el hospital designaba para los bebés en los cuartos de las madres con encajes rosas y blancos, tul y demás adornos para que su princesa se sintiera cómoda, pues había ingresado al nosocomio tres días antes, según lo planificado y no le gustaba estar sin hacer algo. Kuon le llego a insinuar que tal vez era demasiado, ya que tendrían que abandonar la clínica en veinticuatro horas después del nacimiento de su "princesa rosa", pero ella con toda la calma que emanaba de "Natsu" le respondió que una dama siempre debe estar presentable para sus visitas. Esa fue la primera lección que aprendió como padre: «nunca te interpongas entre una madre y su hijo, NUNCA».

Fue en la noche de ese veintitrés de agosto que la vida de Kuon volvería a convertirse en un abismo de oscuridad.

Estaba dormido en la cama contigua a la de su esposa y entre ellos su hija, cuando el monitor que vigilaba los signos vitales de Kyoko comenzó a pitar de forma alarmante, despertándolo a él y a la niña que empezó a llorar. Un batallón de médicos y enfermeras se hizo presente apartándolo de su lado. No supo en que momento su madre apareció y tomo a la bebé para tratar de calmarla. Él solo intentaba acercarse hacia su mujer, pero era retenido entre su padre y Yashiro, vio como le dieron descargas eléctricas en su pecho y que ella no abría los ojos y después oyó el sonido que jamás podría apartar de sus recuerdos. Kyoko ya no estaría más con él.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Aunque Ren estaba presente no escuchaba lo que le explicaban, él solo estaba perdido dentro de sí mismo. Cuando el médico se acerco para decirle oficialmente que su esposa había muerto se arrojo sobre él hasta arrinconarlo contra una pared, tuvieron que intervenir dos guardias, su padre y el presidente Takarada para sujetarlo e inmovilizarlo mientras el doctor le aplicaba un poderoso sedante.

El certificado de defunción explicaba que ella pereció por un aneurisma cerebral saculado que debilitó la pared de un vaso sanguíneo y este al romperse provocó una inflamación cerebrovascular. No había forma de saber que lo tenía, pues por desgracia nunca presento síntomas asociados a este padecimiento.

Fueron Hizuri Kuu y Takarada Lory quienes hicieron los trámites para transportar los restos mortales de Kyoko a Japón, mientras Juliena y María chan cuidaba de la pequeña Rose con la ayuda de Okami san y su esposo. Las influencias del presidente de LME sirvieron para que todo se agilizara en la embajada y todos pudieran viajar juntos en un avión privado en las primeras horas de la mañana. Los demás habían sido informados por la madrugada del deceso de su amiga.

Shoutaro en la oscura soledad de su suite lloraba como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño, pues tenía que estar sereno cuando llegará el momento de verla dentro de esa maldita caja.

—Moko san, ya ella no me llamará nunca más así —se lamentaba Kanae entre sollozos mientras era estrechada por Hiou, quien también lloraba la pérdida de su amiga.

Yukihito organizaba la logística para que el funeral fuera privado, sin prensa y solo para los más cercanos de su querida Kyoko chan, que irónicamente en este tiempo había hecho amigos aún de antiguos enemigos. «El sarcasmo de la vida», pensó él.

Solamente Ren se mantenía al margen de todo, pues no aceptaba que su amada ya no estaba viva, volvió a sentir esa amargura, ese dolor que lo había hecho irse de lado de sus padres antes; pero ahora con más rabia, ya que no tenía a donde correr esta vez; dentro de poco estaría en el país donde la conoció, ya no tenía un refugio donde esconderse. No había querido ver a su hija. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para cargarla, conque derecho podría él disfrutar de algo tan hermoso mientras ella ya no estaba. Había destrozado el cuarto en el que estaba encerrado en casa de sus padres, nadie le había recriminado, y los que habían querido consolarlo fueron echados a gritos, cuando escuchaba llorar a Rose Marie era como si un puñal se clavara cada vez más hondo y aunque quisiera estrecharla entre sus brazos se castigaba pues Kyoko no había estado con ellas más que unas pocas horas.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

La ceremonia luctuosa fue lo más privada que esta podría haber sido tratándose de una estrella del espectáculo. Lory's Majestic Entertainment contrato literalmente a un ejército para fungiera como seguridad para ello.

Muchos de los presentes se preguntaban dónde estaba Tsugura Ren, pues no estaba entre los integrantes del grupo que recibía las condolencias. Sus padres estaban en su representación; así como los dueños del Darumaya, quienes quisieron a Kyoko como a una hija. Ren le solicito su mano a ellos, pues ella los quería como si fueran sus padres.

Fuwa Sho se presentó junto con su familia, quienes al enterarse de la tragedia corrieron a ver a su hijo y aunque se habían abrazado y llorado juntos, aún él no había hablado de lleno con ellos, pero cumpliría su promesa a su amiga. La chiquilla que lo dejo todo para estar con él y que por estúpido no supo ver el tesoro que era ella. En la hermosa mujer que se convertiría.

Nadie lo había notado, pero entre los asistentes estaban Reino y su amigo Miroku, quienes literalmente se habían colado a la ceremonia. Habían ido con el propósito de hablar con Kuon, pero al no verlo, Reino se dejo guiar por su espíritu de oscuridad para dar con él. Tenía miedo, pero se lo debía a ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo? —hablaba solo detrás del crematorio de la funeraria, su rostro estaba demacrado con ojeras muy visibles con barba incipiente y en tres días parecía haber bajado de peso. Tenía la ropa desaliñada y portaba una larga gabardina negra. Fumaba mientras esperaba que el viento le respondiera, o al menos eso pensaba él.

—_Nunca estarás solo._

Kuon esbozo una mueca burlesca, y se dijo: —esta vez sí enloquecí.

—Quisiera darte la razón, pero ella te acaba de hablar — la voz del cantante de _Vie Ghoul_ lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

—Si quieres una paliza has venido al lugar correcto —le contesto Kuon al tiempo que se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios y lo miraba aterradoramente.

—Esta vez no puedo correr aunque ganas no me faltan, pero "caperucita" me dio esto para ti.

Kuon se quedo viendo el paquete que Reino le extendió, era pequeño, pero no dudo que fuera de Kyoko, pues estaba decorado con un papel especial que él le había traído de Francia, cuando filmo una película ahí. Lo tomo y lo desenvolvió tirando el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos. Ahí estaba _Corn_ y una carta dirigida a él.

Miro nuevamente al cantante que estratégicamente se había colocado detrás de su amigo, pues lo que a continuación le diría a ese monstruo, como él pensaba del actor, tal vez viniera acompañado de golpes por parte de él y Reino sabía el dolor físico que podía causar.

—Kyoko me pidió purificar la piedra, pues después que le contará que vi tu pasado a través de ella, quería que estuviera limpia para dársela al pequeño que venía en camino cuando ustedes lo consideraran apropiado.

Esa era su Kyoko, pensando siempre en los demás primero. Kuon repitió la acción que hizo como Ren anteriormente y beso el amuleto de su esposa.

—La carta la escribió ayer.

En ese momento, Kuon exploto y se lanzo sobre Reino para molerlo a golpes, pero la oportuna intervención de Miroku, lo salvo de la agresión.

—¡MALDITO! ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con algo así? —le gritaba con rabia, mientras que seguía siendo sujetado por el amigo de Reino.

—Es verdad lo que te digo, ábrela y verás que no te miento. Cuando supe que ella murió, quise contactarla para que en esta ocasión me escogiera a mí en vez de a ti. No lo logre, fue ella quien vino a mí cuando aterrizaron en Japón. Entró en mis sueños y me contó que no se había separado ni un momento de ti ni de su hija, que no se iría hasta no haberse despedido del amor de su eternidad, pues su vida había acabado, pero no el amor que siente por ti. Me hizo prometerle que dejaría que tomará posesión de mí para escribirte un mensaje y que te lo haría llegar. A eso vine y ahora me voy.

Miroku lo soltó y se fue siguiendo a su amigo, pero al salir del recinto vio una jovencita que entre sus brazos cargaba un bebé. Le pareció un hermoso ángel gótico y por primera vez entendió lo que experimento su amigo al conocer a Kyoko.

Kuon desdoblo la carta y abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que era la letra de su mujer y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas de las que creía tener. Se limpio bruscamente los ojos y comenzó a leer.

_Amor mío: _

_Es verdad lo que te dirá el "Beagle", por favor no lo golpees. Yo lo obligue a entregarte esta carta._

_No estés triste, no estás solo. Tienes a tus padres, a nuestros amigos y me tienes a mí en pequeño. Si te hablo de nuestra hija, a la que no has abrazado desde mi partida y eso me duele mucho, pues yo experimente en carne propia el rechazo de mi madre y no quiero eso para nuestra niña._

_Quiero despedirme de ti con un beso y una promesa. __Te amare por siempre__, pues por ti volvió a palpitar mi maltrecho corazón. No hay cabida en él para nadie más, a excepción de mi princesa._

_Cuida de Rose Marie, hazla sentir amada y nunca permitas que se sienta culpable de nada. Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que la culpa ocasiona al alma. No llores por mi despedida, yo te estaré esperando, pero tarda en llegar._

_ Te ama más allá de la muerte, Kyoko._

Kuon cayó de rodillas llorando, pero con esas lágrimas que limpian el alma. Se levanto, se limpió el rostro, guardo la carta en uno de sus bolsillos y en otra a _Corn _y fue en busca de su hija para asistir no al funeral de Mogami Kyoko sino a la celebración de su corta pero entrañable existencia.

* * *

Se que no es el tipo de historia que pensaban, me pase llorando gran parte de ella, pero no pude resistir el impulso de escribirla. Quien no llega a un límite oscuro cuando se trata de alguien importante para ti.

Espero les haya gustado y les agradezco que la hayan leído.

Saludos Hotaru.


End file.
